


Forgiveness is a virtue

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [26]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Confessional Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: “Bless me father, for I have sinned.”





	Forgiveness is a virtue

“Bless me father, for I have sinned.”

Father Shelly Oberon nodded slowly. Naturally, they were in the confession booth.

“Tell me all, Mr-?”

“McDonough.” The young man on the other side replied.

“Mr McDonough,” Shelly confirmed. He knew the name, of course. Jefferson “Seaplane” McDonough, who had breezed into town a month previous and stolen the hearts of half the local girls in less than a week. Seaplane McDonough, who was as charming as could be and did not seem to care for any of them.

 

“Do go on” he encouraged, wondering at the silence that came from the other side of the thin wall. Then, the man’s voice was heard again.

“I have touched myself.”

Shelly blinked in surprise. Engaging in masturbation was hardly a sin.

“I...see. That is not a sin, my child.”

“But… it’s what I’ve been thinking of when I do that worries me.”

“Well, if you share your concerns with me, I’m sure it will help.”

“I’ve been thinking about a man.”

“I see.”

“He is… he is older than I. Handsome, but not in a conventional way. Most people in this town would describe him as jovial, but not handsome.”

Shelly wondered how he was to respond. Eventually, he chose not to respond at all, simply letting Seaplane talk.

 

“I… think he’s beautiful. I can’t stop thinking about him. I just… every time I see him I want to get on my hands and knees, beg him to just… fuck me. I don’t know what to do. I’ve never behaved like this before.”

Shelly tried to think of a suitable response.

“Do you feel frightened?”

A brittle laugh.

“Terrified.” Shelly’s heart ached for the young man. It couldn’t be easy on him. He tried another approach, wanting to help Seaplane as much as he could.

“Have you shared your… desires… with this man?”

“I want to. But I don’t think he wants me.” Now that, he found hard to believe. Even though he was a devout man, he had eyes and Seaplane was probably one of the most beautiful men he had seen in his life.

 

“I think about him every night, Father. And I can’t help but touch myself. Sometimes repeatedly. I’m getting desperate. I just want him. In any way he’ll have me.”

Shelly considered this for several moments, even more unsure how to respond.

“I… I see.” He said to buy time, but Seaplane wasn’t finished.

“I don’t even believe in God” he said with a self-conscious laugh, “but I go to church every Sunday just to listen to his voice. I have no idea what he’s saying, because I keep thinking of how that voice would sound moaning my name as he lies between my legs.”

Shelly’s brain short-circuited. There were only two churches in town, and the protestant one had a female preacher. 

 

Oh, dear God. 

Seaplane was talking about  _ him _ .

 

“Mr McDonough-”

“Please” the voice had changed, become low and sultry. “Call me Jefferson.”

Shelly shivered. It was a sin to even think about it. But Jefferson was already moving out of the booth, his breathing heavier than it should be, and Shelly knew what he was planning. Was helpless to stop him. He sent a desperate prayer for forgiveness to the Lord just as the door opened, and he was faced with a pair of smoldering dark eyes.

 

Heaven help him.

 

There weren’t enough ‘Hail Mary’s in the world to absolve either of them of this.


End file.
